


Crimson Strings

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Jack has always been able to see who everyone is tied to by their red strings for fate. As for him, his was the only one that was severed. Until he met you, that is. The both of you instantly fell head over heels for each other, but little did you know your forbidden romance would spark a civil war within castle walls.





	Crimson Strings

Jack watched as people passed right by him on the street, endless amounts of red strings following every single one of them. He sighed and looked down at his own. It was severed, unlike everyone else's. Of course, Jack learned very early on that he was the only one who could see them. So rather than telling people, he kept this hidden talent a secret from everyone else.

Strangely enough, he found that it was very fun for him to play cupid. Even if it sometimes meant that he would be in trouble. Like just last week, he saw that two strangers who seemed to be connected pass each other on the street without anything happening, so of course he decided that it was up to him to take action. He stole the man’s phone and bumped into the other to make him chase after him. Of course Jack was tackled to the ground and took a few punches then ended up at the county jail, but it was worth seeing another successful fateful meeting between soulmates. The relieved facial expression on one man’s face while the other flirted with him to get his number other his own phone. A victory for love was a victory for Jack.

The people at the jail knew him quite well. Those who worked there, Sam, Dean, Benny, and Castiel, were the only four people he had told about his talent because he had ended up there so often whilst setting people up. Jack even helped Sam find Ruby, and they’d been happily married for several years now. Of course Dean, Benny, and Cas were connected, but he withheld that much because he would rather that they figure it out on their own, planting hints every now and then to help them along the way. But it was because of this bond that Jack shared with the four of them that he never stayed long and was let off the hook every single time.

What was completely dumbfounding him the most right now was the fact that someone was standing right in front of him, staring at him with wide eyes. They didn’t say a single word to him, but they continued to stare. Jack was confused at first because their baggy clothing hid most of their features, and it honestly creeped him out that he could only see their eyes because of a bandanna hiding the rest of their face. That was until they held up their hand they were originally hiding behind their back. Then Jack widened his own eyes and shot up. This person in front of him had their own red string, but the only difference was that just like him… it was severed.

“You can see them too,” Jack said as he walked up to the stranger.

You nodded and held up your pinkie finger, “I always have been able to, but I thought that I was the only one whose wasn’t connected. At that, I thought only I could see them.”

He smiled and held up his own pinkie finger. What happened next caused both of you the gasp. You watched cautiously as your strings moved together and tied into a knot, much like a shoe lace. Jack looked into your eyes and chuckled.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and assume that you know what this means.”

You chuckled and nodded, “The red string of fate has spoken.”

Jack then took a deep breath and put his hand forward, “Hello, I’m Jack. Jack Kline. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, soulmate.”

“Jack Kline. Cute name. I’ll have to remember that,” you said as you shook his hand.

“Now, I believe this is the part where you introduce yourself.”

“I think you’ll figure that out pretty soon,” you said with a wink.

He tilted his head in confusion and threaded his fingers through his hair, “I’m not sure that I know what you mean.”

“Trust me, Jack. Something tells me you’ll be finding out pretty soon. Until then, just follow the red string if you want to find me,” you rushed to say as you saw the royal guardsmen off in the distance behind him before turning and running off in a different direction.

Jack simply stood there in awe as he watched you disappear into the massive rush hour crowd. He had just met his soulmate, and he had no idea what he was in for.

You wove your way through the crowd, apologizing to people as you bumped into them. The moment you thought that you were home free, you found yourself surrounded by the royal guardsmen. As you looked around for a sign of escaping, you saw none and figured that giving up was the best option. With a sigh, you put your hood down.

“Alright, you caught me a little too quickly this time. I’m getting way too rusty.”

Michael sighed and stepped through the crowd of people, “This game of hide-and-seek is getting rather bothersome, your highness. Perhaps we would have taken longer if you didn’t wear such a ridiculous getup.” He gently yanked down your bandanna to reveal your toothy smile, causing him to smile and shake his head. “Let’s get you home before Chuck notices that you’ve run off gain.”

You groaned and rolled your eyes, reluctantly following him into a low riding black car with extremely tinted windows. “It’s not my fault that I would get instantly recognized without this stuff on. You couldn’t have given me a few more minutes? I just met my soulmate for crying out loud.”

“Really now? You met a commoner and now you’re claiming that he’s the love of your life,” Gabriel said sarcastically. “Because the almighty Chuck would totally approve of such a scandalous relationship.”

“Why does it matter if he’s a commoner? You guys are commoners. What if I wanted to marry one of you guys?”

“We’re part of your protection team, we’re not normal civilians, your highness. I think I would kill myself before Chuck got to it first,” Raphael said, causing Gabriel to laugh to the point of tears.

“Honestly, Y/N… it would put your ‘soulmate’, as you called them, in danger. I wouldn’t advise it,” Michael explained.

“How so? Wouldn’t they have to put through self defense training like I did,” you asked defensively.

“Your highness, that’s not how things work. He-”

“Meghan Markle did it! She was an actress, and she got married to Prince Harry!”

“Princess Diana was also a commoner. See where that got her,” he said with a serious expression.

“Michael, come on! That’s not a fair comparison at all. What about you, Gadreel? You haven’t said a word this entire time.”

Gadreel turned his head to face you, seeing the hope in your eyes as you waited for his reply, “I agree with Michael on this one, Princess Y/N.”

You pouted and clung to his arm, “What? Gadreel, you normally take my side on these kinds of things! What the hell?”

“I realize that, Princess, but this time I can’t stand behind you. Michael and the others are right about this. You’re going to be 25 tomorrow and you’ll be presented to the people for the first time as a fully matured adult, yet you still run away and act like you’re an adolescent.”

“I run away because I feel so suffocated! Gabriel knows what I mean! He sneaks off to the royal garden maze to smoke his cigars all the time.”

“What? Me? I would never leave my post just to smoke a perfectly aged whiskey cigar! That’s simply irresponsible,” Gabriel said, acting as if everyone didn’t already know.

Raphael slapped the back of Gabriel’s head and scoffed, “That’s because Gabe is expendable. He’s not as important as you are, Princess Y/N.”

Gabriel smiled and stuck is tongue out at you, “Precisely, I’m expendable- wait what? What the hell, bro?”

“Have you considered that the reason why our princess is so immature is from constantly being around people like you, Gabriel?” Michael asked while shaking his head.

Gadreel cleared his throat and opened the door, “Let’s continue our discussion later. Our princess has a lesson with Lady Amara.”

Raphael looked down at his watch and nodded, “Head along with her, Gadreel. We’re going to have another meeting with the others about upping the security since she was able to slip out again so easily.”

“Oh give them a break, Raph! You have no idea how much planning goes into breaking out of here. All you need to do is not make their patterns so predictable,” you explained as he helped you remove your hoodie.

“Is all this like a real life video game to you, your highness,” Gabriel asked, catching the bandanna you threw at him.

You shrugged while removing your oversized baggy jeans, allowing your hidden gown to drop just above your knees, “Basically.”

“Hurry along now, princess. Lady Amara won’t be happy with you if you’re late for your final lesson,” Michael warned, handing you a pair of pumps to wear.

“Alright, I’ll see you goons later. Let’s go, Gadreel,” you said, as you held the shoes in your hands and ran off, Gadreel close behind.

Raphael and Michael exchanged looks and shook their heads while they watched you disappear behind the castle doors.

Gabriel leaned against the car and let out a happy sigh, “She’s really grown up much too fast. And she already speaks of her love life. Oh, I can’t handle such heartache of watching our princess be forced to marry for the sake of her country.”

“We’ll really have to up security measures now. She might try to sneak off to see that commoner again,” Michael stated.

Raphael sighed, “To think that of all people, she met Lucifer’s son.”

“That doesn’t matter now, Raphael. What we should focus on is making sure they can never meet again.”

“Gadreel, I’m going to need your help to sneak out tomorrow morning before I have to get ready,” you said, slowing down then stopping to talk to him.

Gadreel pursed his lips and squinted his eyes, “You said that this boy is your soulmate. Does that mean that-”

Before he could finish, you lifted up your pinkie and nodded. “We’re connected.”

“I thought you said that yours was the only one that was severed.”

“That’s what I thought too! Then I saw him in a crowd of people, so I couldn’t help but approach him. The very second I did, our strings tied together! They tied together, Gadreel! I have to see him again!”

Gadreel looked you in the eyes and let out a deep sigh, “Y/N, as your most loyal guard, it is my duty to stay by your side and give you advice when you need it most. I implore you to never see him again.”

“You’ve betrayed me twice today, Gadreel! I thought you were my friend,” you said, with pain in your heart.

“I am your friend, Y/N. But I am your royal guard first. Now, we must hurry along. Your aunt won’t be happy with you if you’re any later.”

You pressed your lips together and took a deep breath, “I hate you, Gadreel. This time I mean it! Never address me by my name ever again,” With a huff, you turned around and proceeded into your aunt Amara’s room.

Gadreel furrowed his eyebrows, feeling a pain in his chest after hearing your words. The door shut in his face and he sighed. He knew that forbidding you from seeing your proclaimed soulmate was never going to happen, but it was Lucifer’s son. Any of his blood within the castle walls could lead to ruin if Lucifer found out. Gadreel simply cleared his throat and put on a straight face. Protecting you and the rest of the royal family was his first priority. If that meant you hating him, then so be it. He was willing to do anything.

**********

“Can you believe how long they’re taking with this? I’d rather be a royal guard again in that air-conditioned room behind them than down here with these punks. Y’know what I’m saying, Jack,” Lucifer said with a chuckle, earning dirty looks from those around.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Dad, why did you come if all you were going to do was complain?”

“How could I possibly miss out on the benevolent King Chuck showing off his pride and joy? The very reason I lost my position for. Our princess,” Lucifer spoke with great sarcasm then motioned to you as you stepped onto the balcony, joined by your father and aunt.

Jack stood there, absolutely awestruck the second he laid his eyes on you. He could help but be shocked at the mere sight of you. His string hung off the edge of the railing attached to the Princess of his country’s little finger. It was honestly rather difficult for him to process it with the knowledge that people from within the palace walls have a burning hatred for him because of his affiliation with his father.

“Close your mouth, son. You might catch some flies, and that’s likely because this might as well me a shit show.” Lucifer wheezed and hunched forward as he laughed at his own joke while Jack remained unsure about this new predicament.

You vigorously scanned the crowd for that familiar face of your soulmate and the very moment that you locked eyes with him, you beamed. It was quite easy considering you two were connected by the string which differed from the rest due to it being tied together. Though, the troubled look on his face made you worry. Had he regretted finding his soulmate all because you were of royal blood?

Your train of thought was interrupted as your father, King Chuck, began to speak. The roaring crowd quieted themselves as to hear what it was that he had to say. He simply smiled and nodded before beginning, “Today we have gathered in our beautiful town square to celebrate the life of my gorgeous daughter, your princess, Y/N.” He motioned for you to stand next to him and you did just that.

“She has finally turned 25 on this glorious day, and I implore you to open your ears to listen to what she has to say,” he stepped back and nodded to you for confirmation to speak.

Jack listened intently as your melodic voice carried across the open courtyard. Yesterday, you had barely said much to him, so hearing you now was like music to his ears. The sound of his soulmate’s voice was something he could listen to for forever. It made it more difficult to process that the very chances of you being with him very slim. Once your speech came to an end, your eyes locked with his, and he could help blush as you smiled at him. Jack blanked out at gave you a small wave. You felt your heart melt and waved back, unknowingly alerting Lucifer and Michael of each other’s presence. Lucifer looked from Jack then to you and couldn’t help but chuckle as Michael glared at him.

Then began the making of a heated civil war within the castle walls.


End file.
